Emerald Moon
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: "Because Isabella, I think you have had enough suffering in your life time, correct?" He whispered in his british voice against my ear, suddenly he had moved so fast to stand behind me. I felt his breath on my neck, he smelt.. amazingly good. My senses went into over drive, telling me to get away, but wouldn't make it, period. "Would you like the choice Edward never gave you?" E/H
1. Chapter One: Scream and Shout

Hey Everyone. I'm back with a new Story with one hell of a plot line Thought I would do a Twilight mix with Harry Potter. Hope you like the read and this chapter is short, but others will be over 4000. I can bet you on that. I will continue on this one after I see the reviews for it. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Twilight. Belongs to the lovely J K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Chapter One: Scream & Shout_

_Alone._ I had to repeat the word with grim satisfaction as a cold shudder ran across the bare skin of my forearms. The hair on the back of my neck was raised precisely at that moment, as a tall figure stepped out of the tress to the north, some forty paces away. Emotions started to flood within my body as red eyes locked with mine. He was motionless and I had never seen him before.

Those eyes told me everything. I knew that he was defiantly a vampire. Not a stray hiker, lost.

"Hasn't anyone told you, dear? That you shouldn't walk in the woods alone? Not after all the _attacks _on hikers." the stranger murmured, tilting his pale head to a side. A thought then hit me in full recognition; the red eyed man had been following me. I wasn't going crazy when I felt like someone was watching me close by. He started to stroll towards me slowly, his expression amused.

One thing for sure, the stranger wasn't American, he was British. My throat had seemed to close up, I couldn't say anything. I tried to force out a word, but my heart started to speed up, fast.

"It amazes me Isabella, that how you have kept my kinds secret for so long. As a mere muggle, you could of told anyone that _the cold_ _ones _are real. After what one of my kind did to you, leave you in the woods all alone. It surprises me how loyal you are still to the Cullen clan." his face went soft, if that was even possible for a vampire. How did he know my name? How did he know the Cullen's? And what in hell was a muggle?

"You ... know my name?" Finally, something came out of my voice box. The man stopped walking, instead he started to clap.

"Isabella finally talks. I could say it's been a hard five months for you, hasn't it? Of course I know your name; I have been in Forks for nearly a year now. My _gifts _have done me proud. The Cullen's didn't even know that there was another vampire, lingering in their town or the wolf tribe for that fact either. I'm surprised the Voulturi haven't intervened yet actually with you knowing. It looks like that their not really doing their jobs properly." a grin came across his face, I was so sure that his eyes went green for a couple of seconds.

The meadow started to illuminate with sun light as the clouds moved away. I had to close my eyes for a moment as the vampire in front of me started to sparkle. It amused me as it seemed that the vampire started to bask in the sun light. It was my chance to give him a good look over. Besides the sparkling, he was a very beautiful predator. His hair is midnight black, but has a tint of red. It was all over the place, spiky even, like Alice's. He is Tall, very tall. Over six foot, I think. His clothes are all leather, from his jacket to trousers. His lips looked red, like he has blood lingering on them.

That made me have the shudders.

"Why have you sussed me out now then?" My thought quickly made its way out of me mouth. His eyes opened and I gasped. They are green and I mean green. Vampires never had human coloured eyes, as I know they lose that in the turning. A smirk came upon the strangers face as he started to come closer.

"Because Isabella, I think you have had enough suffering in your life time, correct?" He whispered against my ear, suddenly he had moved so fast to stand behind me. I felt his breath on my neck, he smelt ... amazingly good. My senses went into over drive, telling me to get away, but wouldn't make it, period.

"Would you like the choice Edward never gave you? To become what we are? A life sucker? I have felt alone for a while now Isabella, it would be finally nice to have a companion, a friend that I have sired." I felt his hand sweeping my hair to one side as I stood deadly still. I couldn't believe I was being offered this, by a stranger, by a lonely vampire. I have wanted this since knowing about Edward, but this isn't him...

"What If I say no?" I muttered quietly, regretting saying it. I felt a breeze rush past me as he stood in front of me. I looked up into his now red eyes and noticed the scar above his right eye. I gasped as I lifted my hand upwards, clenching it down to my side. It was shaped into a ... lightning bolt.

"Then you have become my personal warm blood bag that I can chase." His laugh was musical, and I just watched, unable to move. "I wonder how Edward would react at never tasting his singer's blood?"

"Leave Edward out of this..." He cut me off

"Or what Isabella? You have no one here to protect you, my dear."

"What do you want with me?"

"I find you fascinating, so does the red head who has been watching you. I believe her name is Victoria. She had another Vampire coming to find you, Laurant though was ripped to shreds by the _Wolfs._" His eyes turned to red as he snapped the last part.

"Laurant's, dead? He was coming after me. Victoria...?"

"Yes, the red head had a lot of control over him in the end. He was alright, I guess. I had meet him a couple of times before." His eyes went distant as I watched him closely. He looked a lot older, like he was suffering. No surprises there like. He was a beautiful demon. "How does the word forever sound to you Isabella?"

"Sounds a very long time. No death, no heaven, no after life."

"A very old mentor of mine said that Death was the next great adventure, I now don't believe him. Limbo was to white and grey for my liking." He muttered quickly as I nearly didn't hear it. The word old caught my attention, how old was the stranger in front of me? He looked young, the same age as Edward maybe.

A sudden thought came to mind as I thought about the offer. If this man changed me, I could be with Edward, no matter what. There would be no worries of Jasper biting me anymore...

* * *

What you think? Should I carry on? SO please Review...


	2. Chapter Two: Savin' Me

Hey Everyone. Happy New year! I hope this year is better than last year. I Apologize for not updating sooner, college rules my life! No excuse so here is chapter two. I hope you all like it. I have to thank everyones review, they amazed me so much. I will start replying to some later on. Thanks for the fav's and alarts, and it also amazes me how many of you are reading this. This chapter isn't that long, but I needed to post it this short, seeing as the next chapter is more action pact.I dedicate this chapter to the song Savin' Me by Nickelback, seeing as it made me finally post it. Music does give you that zing to carry on writing in the end. So go read!

If you read the beginning of this chapter carefully to what Harry says, you will see why I have this story titled under Harry/Edward. You never know that Harry could be Hetrosexual, Bisexual or Homosexual. But he says something that does confussel Bella. I know as all of you lovely readers asked me if this was a slash Between Edward and Harry. Even though Bella is sired to Harry, doesn't mean that they will love each other. To Harry's age as a vampire, it will be told in a upcoming chapter as he will tell his story to Bella soon.

**Warning: Not a Beta'd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Twilight. Belongs to the lovely J K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Savin' Me**

"Well Isabella, look at it this way. You're very lucky I was the one to find you first. Laurent was going to kill you. That was his only intention. He had thirst issues, pathetic really. But I am thirsty myself, and you do smell ...mouth-watering. So the option is yours." He smirked into my neck, my eyes watching his foot tapping fast. My mind switched to thoughts about being turned, then running away. But I felt arms quickly come around me tightly.

"Do not even think about that now Isabella. Being turned by me with my venom will make you loyal and dependant on me, meaning you will not run away from me after your maybe turning." He whispered sharply, my breathing coming hard and fast. He just read my mind...

"How can you do that, read my mind? Edward can't even do that."

"I am Special. I can say the same for you. I was born a Wizard; you however might have a squib line in your family tree. But enough of this talk. I will give all the information you need if you decide the right choice." Now I know he was teasing me, trying to get me to say yes. I had to believe him, right? Wolfs were real, vampires now wizards? I know that this world isn't as it seems, but He would tell me after...

"Will I get to see Edward again?" I whispered, my eyes filling will hope as his ghostly figure came in front of me again. The figure of my Edward as I last saw him, in the forest where he left me...

"Bella, you don't want this! Your soul... He's lying!"

"Of course, but Isabella there are secrets that he has hold back for a very long time. Don't you find it a bit weird that Edward wasn't engaged back in 1918, before he came down with the Spanish Influenza? After all it was most common that men and woman married very young." His face was set in stone, his British voice tickling down my neck making me shiver again. I looked at Edward, his ghostly figure gone within a flash.

"What do you mean?" Did this dangerous stranger like confusing me? Or was it simple mind games that he liked to play?

"In time I will tell you, but now it's time to choose Isabella. Immortality or Death?" He asked, his lips on my neck, making me freeze within his arms. My eyes closed tightly as his hand suddenly made my neck tilt, making me gulp viciously.

"Look at me Isabella, don't be frightened," He said softly, my eyes looking up slowly into his now emerald green eyes that showed reassurance. "I promise you that you will see your dear Edward again. Soon..."

"I need to ask two questions. Do you know where Edward is and what is your Name?" I asked him, my voice breaking into tiny little pieces. "Please tell me." I needed to know. First, this man was now going to be my maker, or what he calls sire, but I still needed to know where he was.

"Edward Cullen is out of the country, my dear," He started to stroke my hair softly, knowing he wanted me calm. "I have many names Isabella. My Birth name is Harold, but you can call me Harry." I could start to feel his nervousness as he kissed my neck in gentleman way that only came in romance books. My body moulded to his chest, accepting that I, Isabella Swan is going to be turned, but not by the person I love, but a person who I know nothing about. Accept that he is a Wizard/Vampire.

"Harry, I'm ready." I whispered so soft that only he could hear. I watched as his green eyes swirled into the bright red ones that I had first seen him with. In the corner of my eyes, I saw light blue walls surrounding us; his lips smiled and mouthed magic. "You will be one amazing woman to be Isabella Swan, and I will make sure of that." Harry bent his lips to my cheek, pressing his red cold lips against my skin once more. His head snapped up and his mouth widened, showing all of his fangs in glory as the sun made him sparkle.

In a quick flash, his teeth penetrated my neck. The burning feeling I had experienced not so long ago slithered throughout my veins. The last thing I knew was that he had taken his fangs out of my neck as he started to talk.

"If Edward Cullen Really loved you, truly madly deeply loved you, he would have not have felt you alone with no trace of him in this world again. If he was any kind of man at all he could have protected you. You deserve someone better than that my Dear Isabella. I promise you that I will become a brother, a friend, a protector to you." And that was the last thing I heard as I felt the fire spread.

The fire spread to my heart like a lightning bolt; making my heart beet its way into a fast agonizing frenzy. The heat started to rise within my veins as the venom was pumped around my body like hot running water, fast. My eyes burned and my mouth was set a light, I wanted to go drown in an ice cold lack as the fire burned my face. I felt two sharpe hard rocks form within my mouth as the burning seemed to subside and the fire became ice, but become fire again. Cold though embraced my head and I could feel my mind become unreasonably clear. It was as like the wind had pushed everything out of my mind.

One thing for sure is that I cannot turn back.

* * *

**~ Alice ~**

I had promised my mind reader of a brother that I wouldn't look into her future, but she is keyed into my brain, plus I could not help myself sometimes of letting me see how she was doing. But seeing her has made me angry towards Edward. I wish he could see what he, we have done to her. She's ended up so fragile, so easy to break.

Bella lacks life, like someone was controlling her. Robotic. If I could cry, I would so.

Edward on the other hand is not doing better, but he's not in a state like Bella is. After we had left we had taken residence with the Denali's, Edward had left. He wanted to be alone, no surprise there. But From my visions he was not doing any better than Bella. My visions of Edward took me to dark places, as he watched flocks of people down alley ways, homes and forests. He hardly hunted either, which made me watch him more carefully; he was not over my dead frozen body going to have human blood.

Now I was sitting next to Jasper, watching as Esme had made the whole group play monopoly, which Emmet wanted to win so badly at. It made me chuckle to see Jazz also desperate to win, but that was when the vision came. A really handsome green eyes man roaming the forest on the edge of forks, close to our ex home.

What surprised me most that he lurked into the shadows, watching one of the clearings in the forest. My eyes widened as his eyes had turned a dangerous red as Bella entered... No! I had a vision of Laurent visiting, but he was now dead as the stranger watched his death by the wolfs.

I watched him come forward and talk to Bella, she knowing what he was straight away. The way he was around her, speaking about us, about Edward. Knowing things we didn't know about Edward. The vampire had talents, I could tell. If a vampire could change their eye colour to their original state, He must have gifts.

I gasped sharply, no doubt that everyone in the room stopped, I felt Jasper take my hand. There was no way to describe Jasper; he was everything I could ever wish for in my now all I knew now was that we were too late. The Beautiful stranger had turned her.

My vision ended and I looked fearful, my eyes snapped to Carlisle's.

"Alice, what have you seen?" He asked in fear that it was about Edward, He is so worried about his oldest son.

"The Vision wasn't about Edward, It's about Bella. She's been turned, by someone we do not know. We are too late." She heard a couple of her family gasp, Esme looking how I felt at the moment.

"We better go find her then. Someone ring Edward."

* * *

What you think then? Should I carry on? SO please Review and I bid you all a Happy New Year! I hope you have the greatest year. Any questions just PM me or review one, I don't bite and I love to talk to you readers withany suggestions or anything like that.

~ Puzzle Me This

xoxo


End file.
